Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner to be used in an image-forming method, such as an electrophotographic method, and an external additive for a toner.
Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic image-forming apparatus has been required to be additionally increased in speed and lifetime, and reduced in energy consumption, and a toner has been required to be additionally improved in various kinds of performance for corresponding to such requirements. In particular, the toner has been required to be additionally improved in low-temperature fixability from the viewpoints of the increase in speed and the energy savings. Meanwhile, various media have started to be used, and when large-size paper is passed after small-size paper has been passed, an end portion high-temperature offset may occur owing to an increase in temperature of an end portion of a fixing unit. Accordingly, not only the improvement in low-temperature fixability but also the maintenance of a high temperature-resistant offset property has started to become important.
Further, along with market expansion, the frequency at which the apparatus is used in a hot area typified by Southeast Asia or the Middle and Near East has been increasing. Accordingly, it has started to become important to maintain excellent developability even under high temperature on the assumption that the apparatus is used in such area.
Accordingly, various toners have been proposed for satisfying stable developability under high temperature, an additional improvement in low-temperature fixability, and a high temperature-resistant offset property.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-17913 proposes that low-temperature fixability can be improved by externally adding a crystalline resin fine particle to a toner particle.